Oops
by TheHappyLesbian
Summary: ONESHOT! Femslash. Tonks/Ginny. Ginny is tired of people treating her like a little girl. How will they find out she's not so little anymore?


_Normally when I get bored and I don't have a creative idea in mind for one of my longer fics, I just write a oneshot. This time, it's GinnyxTonks. That's probably the only femslash pairing I will do. So sorry for anyone who likes any others. _

_

* * *

_She was always the "little girl" or "the Weasley's youngest one," which she hated. Ginny was more than that. It seemed that everytime she'd gotten a guy, they would soon find it either embarrassing to go out with her, or they would treat her like a little baby. She just wished people would treat her with some respect. She could only count on that from two people, Hermione and Tonks. Hermione had always been there for her. But now it seemed that she was so wrapped up in Ron, literally and figuratively, that she had no time for Ginny.

And there was Tonks. You could talk to Tonks about any and everything. She could tell you a life story to match it. She always knew how to put a smile on Ginny's face. And no matter if she was older, she always acted the way you wanted her to act.

They were in the sitting room at Grimmuald Place. Everyone had gone out Christmas shopping, and they needed someone there to watch the house in case Kreacher were to try and get some type of revenge on his master, who he very well hated. Tonks had decided to stay and Ginny just didn't feel like going.

Tonks was sitting on one of the couches next to Ginny, telling her more stories about how she'd hex her ex boyfriends after they'd dumped her.

"So can I hex Harry, Dean," she counted off of her fingers, ending with one shocking name, "and Lavender?"

Tonks nearly spit out her Butterbeer after hearing her name. "Lavender? As in a girl...Lavender? As in Ron's ex girlfriend Lavender?" Ginny nodded. Tonks sat in silence. Oh yes, she had been with a girl before. It had only been one. And she hated to admit it, but it was better than boys. All the boys were rough and just wanted to get into her pants, or they just liked her because she's everyone's dream girl. But her girlfriend...she was sweet. She took their time and was very loving with Tonks. Of course, it never worked out. She hated having to change what she was for them. She hated doing that for anyone, which is why she never was in a relationship very long. "Well, erm, that's...suprising." She never thought to tell Ginny about her girlfriends. She never wanted Ginny to feel odd about being near her.

"Yeah. Well, I can see I shocked you a bit. Sorry Tonks. I really didn't mean-"

Tonks cut her off, "no no, it- it's okay. Trust me, you're not the only one that has been with a member of the same sex at Hogwarts," she smiled and winked at Ginny, who looked utterly confused. "It happened during my seventh year at Hogwarts. I will not mention her name though."

"Go on," Ginny nodded, moving closer to Tonks. She hated to admit it, but she had remembered times where she had thought of being with Tonks. She thought of what it'd feel like to have Tonks' lips on her own, to have her hands roaming her body, to have her touching every place on her body.

"...and that's pretty much how it happened. We went out for about 5 months, then it ended."

Ginny snapped back to reality. "Oh...mhm...okay. Well, I'm just going to go to the kitchen and get me a drink. I'll be back in a moment," and she left, leaving Tonks to think about...things.

_She is cute. Plus I think she likes me. Oh snap out of it. She's practically your sister, but she is so sweet. I could see myself going out with her. Holding her hands, kissing her, touching her..._

"Tonks!" Ginny yelled for the third time, finally knocking Tonks out of her trance. "Here, I brought you some tea." She handed Tonks the cup and sat down close enough to where their legs were touching. "Thank you," she spoke after several moments of silence. She pulled Tonks close and hugged her, burying her face in Tonks' shoulder, breathing in the esscence of her. Tonks hugged back. After several seconds, they finally pulled apart. Tonks kissed Ginny's forehead softly, and from that moment, Ginny knew she needed to taste Tonks' lips on her own.

Ginny leaned in slowly, capturing Tonks' lips with her own, and Tonks was quick to respond. She pushed Ginny back on the couch and crawled up her body, running her hands over Ginny's small frame. They were so caught up in each other, that they didn't hear the door open. Tonks kissed down Ginny's jaw line and down on her neck. Ginny turned her head and moaned softly. She opened her eyes and gasped, falling on the floor with Tonks falling on top of her. They both got up quickly, brushing their clothes off, staring at the doorway. Remus, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were standing there, their jaws dropped.

"Oops," both the girls said in unison.

* * *

_Yeah. Got bored lol. Reviews?_


End file.
